User blog:Danios15/"Family Table" - Thaksgiving's with Family Time!
Let's share and enjoy tme with family and friends... or it means you too! P.S. I need a picture of 8th part. If someone have its, please send it. FamilyTable1.png|Exciting - it's going to be my first Thanksgiving ever, but your not! What is it?? What should I put on myself? Ho...? So, I should ask clients and you'l help me with clothing, but at the moment you must cook Green Apple Cups? Alright... FamilyTable2.png|That's only veggie we haven't seeded yet. And I've just had bad luck - all clients I queried were foreigner and they didn't know to much about Thanksgivng Day. Maybe if we'll go after Pumpkins to our neigbours, they tell me something about that... But I even if it won't be exchanging of vegatebles for infos, we must pay them. FamilyTable3.png|Ok, I'll decorate walls and you floor.. but it have to be clean at first! You should cook some Macaroons, whilst I'm preparing Caprese Salad Towers from ingredients from some friendly neighbours. FamilyTable4.png|I think so... And winter is coming fast and faster! Get many Tips and send Chocolate Queens to our neighbours - some of theor have to have any Fresh Flowers, eg. those wth flower gardens. FamilyTable5.png|Not yet, it'll to be even better if you cook something with much Ladles. And we still have to serve customers - they're wishing for Apple Cheddar Quiches - it's today's special dish. Here are many travellers again... I feel sorry for their - they're looking for sad and probably aren't having any cekebrations... Let's throw five quick Café Parties - it should be joyous time! FamilyTable6.png|Me wouldn't explain this better than you - we're in big need of Hearts! Do you know, which of dishes is the most LOVEly for me? Raspberry Delishes, of course! Them are going to increase our amount of Hearts, but you have to have clear Stoves first! If you gain some love, I'll give Spiced Pork in Seashells! FamilyTable7.png|Common or scenic? I have no idea, if you're going to get them in another way than in the shop, but I know, that nearly everything has its own costs, so we're needing money first - you'll vollect some Tips and give me some Pot Forks and I'll see, what would I make from them. FamilyTable9.png|...and love is the best opportunity of collecting Hearts! You've just said about presents? Let's send some HazelutShells from nuts which fell on your head yesterday! More fun means more loe, so we should also throw few Pillow Fght Parties!... I love you too, so I have Corn Candle, made thanks to my friend. FamilyTable10.png|Alright, I'll clean Stoves, Counters and walls, and you just floors... But you'll also get some Spatulas and cook ordered Blueberry Kingdoms, right? FamilyTable11.png|Hmm... Great, but for me too difficult... Have you any ideas?? No?... So, let's ask customers in particular these with families with them!... Or they would choose name! But actually here are too little families. We must entice them... Good idea - we'll cook Crab Macaronis with decrease for families! FamilyTable12.png|Finally! Go after neighbours and friends with their families, of course! We're going to thread many Café Parties for so many people! But at first clean Stoves... Because I'm making Giving Thanks for you!... You'll see... I'm so excited to start celebration and meet them all! Category:Blog posts